


Give Us a Moment

by LusciaKoushiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Better Than Canon, Ficlet, Fix-It, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciaKoushiro/pseuds/LusciaKoushiro
Summary: 3 times season 8 could have given a moment





	Give Us a Moment

**Launch Date-**  
Keith, Shiro and Kosmo sit atop of the Black Lion. They are close together, leaning on each other and just talking about their races from back in the Garrison days, Keith smirks; “I still need to be beat you in a race one day. So when we get back, you and me okay?” Shiro smiles softly with a soft chuckle; “You’re on.” Shiro’s data pad pings, so he checks it and it’s a message from Sam Holt, Keith looks over Shiro’s shoulder; “What is it?” He asks, which Shiro responds; “The Altean woke up. I need to get back.” He stands and sees Keith moving to get up as well, but he places a hand on Keith’s shoulder, smiling that smile that is meant just for him; “No, I want you to rest. I’ll be back in a bit.” Reluctantly Keith agrees and Kosmo teleports Shiro back to the Garrison and comes back to be with Keith. Then Lance shows up.

 **Day 47-**  
Kinkade in the gym doing his thing when a crowd breaks out from their normal exercise routine to watch the Captain of the Atlas and the Leader of Voltron spar. There’s a seriousness to it, but when Kinkade zooms in to get a good look at their eyes he sees they are having fun. And in a surprise move, Keith pins Shiro beneath him, he grins; “I win.” Shiro laughs and Keith follows. The crowd starts to dissipate, Keith gets up off of Shiro and helps him up, there is a lingering look, their hands still in one another’s. You hear Kinkade clear his throat turning the camera on himself saying; “Well this is private… Let’s go see what’s happening in the mess hall…”

 **Clear Day-**  
Keith relents and goes with Shiro on his relaxing and have fun instruction. They find themselves at the arm wrestling match. Keith smiles at the determination from Shiro as it was assumed he didn’t have strength JUST because of his arm. Keith gives a sly smirk; “Count me in too.” He says. After they sign up they shake hands, a mischievous smile play between them. “I know what you’re capable of Keith,” Shiro says; “I better see you in the finals.” Keith’s smirk grows into a grin as he stares into those steel like eyes; “And I won’t give up on you, so you better win.”

Match after match the two clear, then comes the finals; Captain of the Atlas vs Leader of Voltron. The Paladins and Coran are cheering them on. It’s even, going back and forth, back and forth, their eyes never leaving each other. Sweat beads down from their temples another smirk plays on Shiro’s face; “You’re toying with me.” Keith smirks as well; “I can say the same for you…” he lets out a low chuckle; “Lets give it everything we’ve got.” It was no longer an even back and forth with a few close call pins on both sides, but Shiro ends up being the one victorious. Breathless they stand, but Keith then lets out a loud laugh as Shiro is declared the winner and lifted up by the other Paladins. Keith looks up, happy and overjoyed; “I’ll get you in the next one, Old Timer!”


End file.
